


Scandal at the Ministry Ball

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspeakable Malfoy and Head Auror Potter have been lovers, living together for almost three years, when a dangerous, top secret mission suddenly takes Malfoy out of the country. Until now, to avoid publicity and potential scandal, they've kept their relationship quiet. It's known only to their closest friends, and they rarely appear together in public. But if Draco survives this mission, Harry won't care who sees them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal at the Ministry Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2014 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal:  
>  **Place:** Ministry Ball  
>  **Emotion:** sadness and worry, then surprise and elation  
>  **Sense:** sight, touch  
>  **Object:** white peacock, Draco with long hair  
>  **Action:** Harry is at the Ball, but heartbroken because he hasn't seen or heard from Draco in weeks, but then Draco suddenly appears at the Ball.  
>  **Mood:** beautiful setting with dancing, festive all around Harry's sadness

  
**Scandal at the Ministry Ball**


End file.
